Intertwined Hands
by averagepanda
Summary: Jace and Clary had finally overcome all obstacles,and could be together forever, right? WRONG! Clary is kidnapped,Jace looses his memories,and Alora the boyfriend thief visits! Will Clary win Jace back? Or will he be taken away by Alora and her er..wiles?
1. You Can Do Anything

**"Ello everyone. This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's not great, but thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Mortal Instruments. I mean, if I did, why would I be writing a fanfic for it?**

Valentine smiled. It was time for his revenge on Clarissa Fray. He would have revenge. Make her feel his pain. Clarissa had taken everything from him. Fame, glory, Jocelyn, and she had even nearly taken Valentine's life. It was time to return the favor.

It was a wet, slushy morning. The rain outside was showing no signs of letting up, and was possibly getting worse. Perfect demon hunting weather…NOT. At least the demon hunting would be inside, at Pandemonium.

Clarissa Fray sighed as her best female friend, Isabelle Lightwood, covered her in glittery makeup. Although she had to admit that Izzy was a master when it came to all things girly, and that she always managed to make Clary look like a totally gorgeous princess or something, it didn't mean Clary had to like it.

"Izzy, the makeup is just going to wash away in the rain. What's the point?" Clary complained.

Izzy gave Clary an offended look, "Wash away in the rain? I don't think so! This stuff is from one of my warlock friends. Completely waterproof."

"Yeaa," smirked Clary in reply, "warlock _friends. _This stuff isn't going to turn me into a rat or something, is it?"

Izzy just rolled her eyes at the small redhead next to her, the closest thing she had to a sister. Izzy had always been popular with the guys, which, in turn, made her unpopular with the girls. But Clary wan't into all that drama. She had Jace, who was like a brother to Izzy. Clary was different.

Finally, after more than an hour of preparation, Clary was ready. Isabelle had gone for the natural look, giving Clary a light shimmery appearance that was enhanced by the very short black short-shorts, tight black V-neck, and high leather boots, also black. Clary considered it a miracle that she was able to walk in the 4 inch heeled boots. She had used a balancing rune, unlike Isabelle, who had long past mastered the art of high heels and was sporting 5 inch clunky cargo boots that highlighted her long, muscular legs.

Clary's balancing act lasted until she tried walking down the Institute's long staircase. The moment she stepped onto the stairs, the heels of her boots tangled up with the rest to her feet. All hope was abandoned as Clary braced herself for the long fall. However, her "preparation" was unnecessary. Clary had forgotten about her part-angel boyfriend, Jace. Jace easily leaped into the air, up the winding mahogany staircase, catching Clary in his strong arms, still managing to look like some male model.

Jace grinned, holding Clary in his arms, "I don't think I've ever seen a shadowhunter fall down stairs.

Clary raised both her eyebrows(she hadn't mastered the art of raising just one yet) and replied, "_Technically_, I didn't fall."

Jace intertwined his hand into Clary's. "_Technically_," he smiled, imitating Clary, "the only reason you aren't lying at the bottom of the stairs with multiple wounds is because your amazing boyfriend caught you. And how many times to I have to tell you, I like your hair down." And with that, he removed the clips holding Clary's crimson curls up and caressed her hair gently.

Before Clary could reply, Alec interrupted. "Have your lover's spat somewhere else. I hate to break it to you, but in my experience, I've learned that demons don't tend to wait for the shadowhunters to come kill them."

Jace snorted, "Yes, because you've had SO much experience killing demons." as he set Clary down, keeping her hand enclosed in his.

Alec ignored his adopted brother. With Jace, there was no winning. Plus, the sooner that the arguing stopped, the sooner they would get to the demons.

Their group soon arrived at Pandemonium. It was going to be a quick job, only one little demon. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes. Shouldn't.

The demon that they were tracking appeared to be a teenage guy, mostly normal looking, except for his overall green tinted skin that was nearly unnoticeable under the light of Pandemonium's multicolored disco ball. Isabelle and Clary sauntered over to the demon boy, smiling coyly. Izzy twirled a lock of her hair as Clary beckoned him. He happily followed the duo into the basement of Pandemonium, where Jace and Alec were waiting.

"This would be easy," thought Clary. But she had no clue.

As soon as every one was through the basement door, the boys stepped out. The demon realized what was happening when he saw Jace and Alec's serap blades(Akriel and Lasuarium) and turned to the door, but Clary blocked his way, brandishing a sharp seraph blade of her own(Peniel). Her months of training with Jace had paid off and soon the demon was back in his dimension.

"Not bad," grinned Jace.

Clary smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, she felt an icy grip on her throat. Clary heard Alec, Isabelle, and Jace suck in shocked gasps. Who could it be behind her? Who could have attacked her with a group of three shadow hunters next to her? Only one name came to her, but…that was impossible…right? The voice Clary heard next sent shivers down her back. Turned her blood to ice.

"Hello, Clarissa," said a voice that no one in the Pandemonium basement ever expected to hear again.

Jace, of course, spoke first. "Sebastian?" he asked tentatively, saying the words that no one else dared to say, "Is that you?"

"Close," replied the voice, "but not quite."

"Get away from Clary!" hissed Jace.

The owner of the familiar voice tightened it's grip on Clary, "Sorry, but I've come back from the dead for my revenge…on my daughter." He snapped the fingers of the hand that wasn't gripping Clary's throat, and a portal appeared behind him. Before Jace could grab him, Clary's kidnapper stepped through the portal, which closed behind him, still holding Clary.

"Valentine!" whispered Isabelle, shocked.

Jace shook his head and hissed angrily. His body shook with heated fury.

"Jace," muttered Alec, placing his hand on Jace's shoulder,"calm down, Magnus can trace Sebastian, err-Valentine, err.."

Isabelle interrupted her brother, "Magnus can trace Clary and we'll go save her."

"I'll call him now," added Alec, whipping out his cell phone, "Clary will be fine."

Jace just stalked out of the basement, not even bothering to tease Alec about having his(Alec's, not Jace's) sparkly warlock boyfriend on speed dial. "Sure," he thought, "Clary will be fine…as long as we get to her in time." he thought spitefully.


	2. But Not Everything

**'Ello again! I've been addicted to Korean dramas(I'm watchin you're beautiful again) so I was kinda lazy with writing. I tried to make this as long as possible, but it's sti;; pretty short. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Mortal Instruments, but honestly? I dont.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Magnus sighed. When his latest boyfriend, Alec had called, he had expected…well he hadn't expected Alec to talk about Clary, that was for sure. But of course, he would help find the girl. Jace behaved much better when she was around. Plus, her way with runes interested him. Even over the phone, Magnus could hear Jace's snarling breath. Quickly, he performed a tracking spell using a strand of Clary's hair. _The Angel Shore._ Valentine had taken Clary to the shore of the lake where he had died. Regarding that, why was Valentine alive? He couldn't have survived the Angel's strike, could he?

Alec glanced at Jace. "Magnus said Cla-"

Jace interrupted him with a fierce glare before he could finish saying Clary's name. "I heard what Magnus said," His voice was flat, "Lets go."

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle used a nearby portal and soon they were in Idris. It wasn't hard finding the lake where Valentine had taken Clary. Jace spotted them on a high cliff at the other end of the lake. His vision sharpened at once. Clary was in an unnatural sitting position with her back was to the cliff. Valentine had her trapped with a binding rune and was holding a long, black sword to her throat. Without waiting for Alec or Izzy, Jace raced toward Clary. He ran faster than he ever had, but felt no sign of fatigue. All he could think of was Clary. Her fiery red hair in wild curls, her pale complexion, and her brilliant, iridescent emerald eyes. Her musical laugh, and her expressive voice. Her tiny frame that seemed so fragile at the moment. _Clary. _Jace reached the cliff in moments, Valentine, or Sebastian, or… whoever watching him warily.

"You arrived quickly," said Valentine, "I suppose you have some questions for me."

Jace swore. He then looked to Clary. She was struggling, her mouth moved, but no sound came out. A silencing rune. "What have you done to Clary?" he growled, stepping toward his enemy. He had Sebastian's , or rather _Jonathan's_ body, but his voice, the way he held himself, his eyes. Those were all Valentine.

"JACE! CLAARYY!" It was Izzy and Alec. They had finally caught up, out of breath.

Alec stared at Valentine-Sebastian, "You-You're…You're dead!" he stuttered.

"Alec," began Izzy, "Sebastian, er- Valentine…is clearly not dead."

Valentine stared at the duo with contempt. "Before giving my children the blood of Angels and demons, I tried injecting it in my own body. I thought it had no effect, however, when I was killed, I awoke in this body."

Why was Valentine so damn hard to kill? Jace returned his attention to Clary. But he wasn't the only one. Valentine also turned to his daughter.

"I have come back alive for only one reason. I have come back for my revenge on you, Clarissa. It is your fault that the Angel knew about what I did to his brother. Your fault that my wish was stolen. Your fault that I have nothing left. It's time for you to pay." and with a push of his blade, Clary was pushed off of the cliff. Below the cliff, there was barely any water. Mostly sharp rocks resembling unicorn horns and lots of grainy sand. Her arms and legs were bound with runes so all she could do was…well, nothing as she free fell to her death.

* * *

---Clary---

I felt the wind rush as I fell. My body was held tightly by the runes that Valentine had placed. There was nothing I could do. Was this the end? My voice was silenced, I hadn't said good my to my mom, or Luke, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Jace. _Jace._ Were those moments on the cliff the last time I would ever see him? I constantly complained about his cocky grin and his charming ways, but how could I stand never seeing them again? And the way he smiled when we were alone. With his golden curls in his face, and eyes that always watched me with adoration. That couldn't be the last time I saw him. It just couldn't.

Suddenly, a pair of warm, familiar arms wrapped around me. _Jace?_ Impossible! I tried struggling away from him, but that only made him hold me tighter.

"I love you, Clary," whispered Jace. He was shielding me from the sharp rocks, guiding us toward a patch of the sand. But-but then he would…BAM! And everything went black.

* * *

**Dramatic ending eh? Or not so much. It could have been more of a CLIFFhanger(get it???) but I'm tired. Anyways, review! The button is downt there for YOUR convinience!**


	3. A Person Can Only Go So Long

**It's weird, but the amount of reviews I have equals the number of chapters. 2 chapters? 2 reviews. 3 chapters? 3 reviews. Not very good in my opinion, I hope I get more. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own the Mortal Instruments? Really? Well, I don't. Sorry if I dissapointed anyone.**

Chapter 4

---Clary---

_I was surrounded in darkness. Not the comforting darkness of not having to worry about anything, but the cold cruel, lonely darkness of having lost something. But what had I lost?_

Clary woke to the smell of Izzy's flowery perfume. "Izzy?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. _Ow. _Her whole body ached and she had a large cut. It must have been worse, though. Because Clary's iratze had been reactivated. She groaned. "What happened?"

"You're finally awake," stated Isabelle, not answering Clary's question. They were in the Institute infirmary.

"What happened, Izzy? Tell me!" pressed Clary, becoming worried.

Izzy unwillingly glanced at a spot behind Clary. Clary turned. "Jace?" she croaked. Jace was lying on the infirmary bed next to her. He had small cuts all over his body, a large cut on his back, and a bandage around his head. It looked bad.

"How long have we been asleep?" asked Clary.

Izzy bit her lip. "A few days."

"Not bad…" though Clary. "Jace still hasn't woken up?

"No, but he did take most of the blow." replied Izzy, "Knowing Jace, he should wake up by tomorrow."

Clary spent the rest of the day in the infirmary. She didn't need any more care, but she did need to be with Jace. She stayed awake till dawn watching him and fell asleep with her head on Jace's bed. Something just felt wrong.

---Jace---

It was early in the morning when Jace awoke and everyone was in the infirmary. Izzy was curled up in an armchair, Alec was on another armchair, eating a blueberry muffin, and Clary, of course, was kneeled on the floor, with her head on Jace's bed. Jace stretched, his eyes still closed. His body ached. What had happened? As he stretched, he noticed warmth by his side. Curly red hair spilled around a small pale head. There was a girl kneeling next to him.

"YEARGH!" yelled Jace, pushing the girl's head off the bed.

The girl stared at him, shocked and angry. Jace's outburst had woken Izzy and Alec up also. They walked over.

"What are you doing, Jace?" demanded Izzy.

Jace pointed at Clary."Who is she?" he demanded, "Alec's girlfriend?"

* * *

**Hee Hee. Short chapter, I know. It's like half as short as my previous shortest chapter, but I really wanted to end with that..er...phrase. If parts of this story sound familiar, I got my idea from Hana yori dango. It's not that similar, but I did want to include that last phrase.**


	4. Before they Get Irritated

**Another short chapter. Sorry! I wasn't going to write more for a few days, but i got some reviews (especially I-Chart) and was inspired so I wrote more. Unfortunatly, it ended up being short again. So that was a fail. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or anything related to it. I try to make my disclaimers intresting, but my imagination was drained from writing this chapter. I hate dialogue, and this chapter was full of it.**

Chapter 5

Jace pointed at Clary. "Who is she?" he demanded, "Alec's girlfriend?"

Alec sprayed blueberry muffin everywhere as he choked. Clary and Isabelle just stared, shocked.

"Yeah, riiiggghht," snorted Clary, walking over to Jace and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Jace glared fiercely at her, "Don't. Touch. Me." he snarled.

Everyone's jaws dropped. The glare that Jace had given Clary was the glare that he had given Sebastian. A look that he had given the inquisitor, Valentine, it was the look that he gave his enemies. It was a look that he had never given Clary, that was, until now.

Izzy put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you? It's just Clary!" If Jace hadn't been injured, she would have whapped him in the head.

"Clary? I don't know a Clary." replied Jace, still glaring.

"Wait," interrupted Clary, "You don't remember who I am?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Remember you? I don't _know_ you."

* * *

Magnus sighed and pursed his lips. Again, he had been called by Alec, and again, it was related to the love life of Clary and Jace. The morning breeze brushed through his glittery locks of hair, and some glitter fell on the infirmary floor. "It seems that the fall caused him to lose some of his memory. He must have hit his head."

"Wow. How'd you figure that one out Magnus?," replied Jace sarcastically, pointing to the bandage on his head and looking pointedly at the glitter.

Magnus replied by pointing at Jace and muttering an incantation. Jace instantly froze.

"But why is Clary the only one he doesn't remember?" asked Alec, ignoring Jace's immobile figure.

Izzy smirked, "He didn't remember you're-err… relationship with Magnus either."

Magnus rolled his eyes, " Jace doesn't remember anything related to Clary probably because he thought about her so much. She occupied a lot of his mind." Clary blushed.

"So he remembers fighting Sebastian," stated Isabelle slowly, "but he doesn't remember killing him, because he found strength from Clary?"

Magnus snapped his fingers. "Exactly."

Izzy grinned, "Then why don't we just tell Jace?"

"No," said Clary, finally speaking up, "Don't tell him."

Alec nodded, "She's right. Jace has to find him memories himself."

"How do I get his memories back?" demanded Clary.

Magnus took a deep breath, "I…don't know. I've never experienced this sort of thing. Your best chance is probably to trigger his memories err…somehow?"

Clary sighed, "Thanks."

Magnus woke Jace up with another point. "So why is she here?" asked Jace, instantly. He hadn't even noticed that he had been frozen. Clary glared at him. "Asshat."

* * *

**E-heh. Gotta love Cassandra Clare. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have big plans for this story, but my plans never work out. You want updates? Press the green button. The one that will lead you to a magical land where you can give me reviews and constructive criticism. Or where you can call Jace mean names. Whatever tickles your hat.**


	5. Not Your Fault But It Sure Seems Like It

**Chapter length is meh-ish. This chapter seems kinda like a filler. I know how the story is going to end, but I'm unsure about the middle area, but all the reviews that I got made me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the Mortal Instruments series? Well there goes that dream.**

* * *

Chapter 6

---Jace POV---

Jace glowered. Everyone had gone to the kitchen. They were trying to stop Isabelle from cooking. Magnus had performed a spell on Jace so that he couldn't get up from the infirmary bed. What was he supposed to do if he had to go to the bathroom? It was so stupid. Jace knew that he had forgotten something. His mind was missing something and he felt empty. It was frustrating, that he knew there was something important missing, but he didn't know what it was. Would he ever remember?

---Clary POV---

Clary was going to have to put a locking rune on the fridge. It was that, or figuring out how to dispose another batch of Izzy's "Garlic Pomegranate Waffles". Izzy and Alec's parents hadn't been home in a while, and no one else knew how to cook, so all Clary had eaten lately was General Tsao's spring rolls. With Jace. Jace loved those spring rolls. But now he probably had forgotten all those times that he and Clary had escaped to that Chinese restaurant. After all, he had forgotten everything else related to Clary.

"Hey Clary!" a voice called Clary out of her bitter thoughts. It was Alec. "I picked up some pizza for lunch."

Clary smiled faintly, "Thanks." It was her favorite, Hawaiian with no pineapple. Why anyone would eat pizza with fruit on it stumped Clary.

"Can you bring some to Jace?" requested Alec, "If you talk to him, maybe he'll remember something."

"It's worth a try. Thanks Alec, and not just for the pizza." replied Clary, and she walked up the stairs. The stairs reminded her of when Jace had saved he from falling down. It was less than a week since then, but so much had changed. Every part of the institute reminded Clary of Jace. The greenhouse where he had first kissed her. Her room, where Jace had modeled for many drawings. Even the roof where they had taken off for so many rides on Jace's vampire motorcycle. Clary walked into the infirmary.

Jace turned to look at who had entered. "Oh it's just you."

"Yea, nice to see you to," snapped Clary, giving Jace his pizza.

Jace just rolled his eyes and took a bite.

Clary frowned and her chin rose indignantly. "You're welcome. Can I get you anything else, master? Or should I say 'your highness'? Clary went on with her little rant until Jace finally interrupted her.

"Are you always like this?" he asked.

Clary glared. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know, how do I say this…IRRITATING?" snapped Jace, "What have I ever done to you?"

Clary bit her lip to stop from replying. It wasn't Jace's fault. It just seemed that way. But yelling at him wasn't going to speed up his recovery. "I'm sorry." she finally said and walked out of the room.

---Jace POV---

What was with that redhead? He could tell she had been trying to hold back from saying something before she walked out. And the way she looked at him, with eyes full of anger, pain, and something else hidden behind the other emotions but just as powerful. Jace's mind kept replaying the moment that she had walked out. Trying to look like she didn't care, but Jace had seen her shoulders sag just before she disappeared through the doorway. That girl seemed to small and fragile for the pain she seemed to endure. What had happened to her?

* * *

**Jeez Jace! "What had happened to her"? YOU had happened to her! That Jace. Love him, hate him, I dunno. **

**And now to respond to some comments. I have 13 right now, So I'll try to respond to everyone:**

**AdinaBina24: Thanks for being my first commenter! ^_^ And although you probably already figure this out, Jace forgot EVERYTHING about Clary. That poor girl...**

**I-Chart: You've written 3 comments for me! :D YAY! And I'm also reading a fanfic where Clary looses her memory(It's called Memory), but she forgets about the whole shadowhunter world...maybe it's the same one? That Jace is driving me insane, but like Clary, I have to realize it's not his fault...And haha you're idea of how Clary could help Jace regain his memories made me laugh like an insane person, very intresting mental pictures. Unfortunantly, that didn't happen and I don't think it will either, but it IS a very intresting idea...**

**Twihard-001: I can't wait for the rest either! Glad you look forward to updates. Writing is so much more fun when you know people are reading and enjoying :)**

**Awesomesauce: Your username sounds delish-ous! And I love that you think my writing is clever great stuff! I'm not the only one who thinks that, huh? Haha just kidding, but thanks for the review!**

**J&CForever: I will update ASAP, and I'm guessing your username means Jace and Clary? If so, awesome! If not, um...awkward!**

**Mel: So you love the way he doesn't remember her? Me too, I'm masochistic. Haha**

**crazypanda815: That chapter where Jace tells Clary...you know...was embarassing for me to write, but I'm glad it was worth it! Haha I love that you think it's a breathtaking ove story-that makes me sooo incredibly happy! (And I love your penname!)**

**laure-mcdaid: YAY! It's a great story? Thanks! And I'll try to update ASAP! :)**

**courtneyreads: Haha I think we all have names we'd like to call Jace. Two reviews in a row? AWESOME! And thanks so so so much for subscribing! I'm new to fanfic too, and I love it! ^^**

**Because I wrote so much author's note stuff, this chapter turned out loong. For me at least.**


	6. Stupid Filler

**I dont own the Mortal Instruments. I never said I did.**

* * *

---Clary POV (sort of)---

_UGH_. Why was Jace such a butthead sometimes? She wanted to punch him so bad! But then she would look into his golden eyes, his charming features, and want to kiss him. So how was _that_ going to work out? Clary had accidentally left her pizza with Jace, but she wasn't in the mood to go back. Whatever. She had lost her appetite talking to Jace anyways.

---Jace---

The redhead had forgotten her pizza. If she came back for it, Jace decided that he would pretend to be asleep.

---Alec---

Alec's parents had just called. Some shadowhunter girl named Alora was going to be at the institute for about a month. And from the sound of her, she wasn't going to be helping with the current situation with Clary and Jace. Usually, Alec wouldn't be worried, Jace was, _was_ obsessed with Clary and never would have cheated on her. But Clary and Jace's current relationship was very fragile. Would it withstand Alora's err… "wily ways"?

---Magnus---

Magnus was going to be living at the Institute for a while. Jace's mental state was too fragile to be left alone, and of course, Magnus had no problem with spending time with Alec. Space was no issue, the Institute was mostly empty, and packing was simply a matter of the correct spell. But some new shadowhunter girl was going to be living there. She had a certain "reputation" and was the type of girl Magnus hated.

---Isabelle---

Izzy smiled, petting her shiny golden whip. Some new chick was coming. Apparently she was an average shadowhunter, but an expert boyfriend thief. She would definantly go after Jace. Clary wouldn't be able to handle her constantly, but there was nothing Izzy liked more than a good catfight.

---Some one else…who is it??? It's ALORA!---

Alora would be arriving at the Brooklyn(that's where the institute it, right?) Institute tomorrow. She had heard some interesting things about the people living there. Looking at a picture of the institute's inhabitants, she smiled. Jace and Clary. Interesting names, but Jace and _Alora_ would sound soo much better. And her specialty _was_ breaking up couples. Once Alora set her sights on someone, she didn't give up. Jace would be hers. Until she got bored with him, of course.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't written for a while, lost some skills, i guess you would say... This chapter is super short so I'll try to write again ASAP. I had to force myself to write this chapter cuz there was only one new review in like a week, so I wasn't inspired. hopefully, I'll get more reviews soon! **


	7. My Attempt at a Fight, Sad, Really

**Ello! LUV YOU GUYSSS! 5 reviews for the latest chapter! Now I have two pages of reviews! Insane4TwilightFan1 requested a big fight...I tried, and I think I failed...*sorry***

**Disclaimer: I'd love to write some facinating disclaimer, but I'm watching an epic battle between Zuko and Azula*cough*Avatar neerrd*cough* so I'm a bit distracted. That might be why my writing isn't great... Well anyhoo...disclaimer...I don't own the Mortal Instruments and _OOHH! Aang just redirected Ozai's lightning!_ Well this isn't getting anywhere...sorry for the distracted disclaimer...**

* * *

---The Next Day---

Clary sighed. Magnus had suggested that she visit Jace and talk to him daily, but after the way that Jace had acted the day before, Clary wasn't very eager to see him. Oh well, if it would help Jace recover his memories, Clary would do it.

Jace was in the training room. Although everyone had told him to rest for at least another day in the infirmary, Jace was stubbornly jabbing a punching bag with angry fists. Clary walked over to Jace, but he just ignored her. "Jace," whispered Clary. No response. Clary poked Jace. "Hey Jaacce. Jace? JACE!" Again, Clary was ignored. She crossed her arms and then pleaded quietly. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Finally, Jace stopped hitting the training bag and looked at Clary. "Why do I have to talk to you? I'm training. Quit acting like you know me."

Clary had tried being nice. She had told herself that it wasn't Jace's fault. But currently? Jace was infuriating her. She glowered, "WHY? Why do you have to talk to me? FYI, I DO know you! I tried to treat you kindly, I tried to be nice, and what do I get?! You _ignore_ me!"

"Whoa there!" replied Jace, putting his hands up defensively, "You think you have it bad? I wake up feeling like _crap_, the last six months are a blur, and I find _you_ sleeping with your head lying next to me!"

Rolling her eyes, Clary snorted. "GASP! Not my head! Lying next to you? You poor thing!" She felt a tiny twinge of guilt, but was too furious to pay attention to it. All of her pent up feelings were spilling out. "This week, I got kidnapped by my sociopath dad, almost died, and then, _I lost what was most precious to me._(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of how to word that. It sounds awkward)"

Jace raised an eyebrow. _Something precious?_ He wanted to ask, but it wasn't the right time. "Well exCUSE me. At least you remember all that! I'd love to listen to you complain, but I have better things to do. Like jump off a cliff. Just leave me alone."

"Fine," Clary's voice was cold, "And since I'm here, you can have _this_ back." She threw her witchlight at Jace and walked away. It was the witchlight that Jace had given her on her birthday, the day of their first kiss. Clary knew Jace could catch it, but she had thrown it at him anyways. She never wanted to see his stupid face or the rest of him ever again.

---On the Other Hand…---

Alora touched up her make up. She looked perfect and fresh. Jace had gone for _Clary_ so he seemed to like the nice type. It would be easy. She would be at the Institute in half an hour. Jace would be hers within a week.

---And Back to the Feuding Couple---

Jace delicately touched his head. Stupid witchlight. Why had he let it hit him? Why hadn't he thrown it right back at the girl, Clary, who had hit him with it? And what was it about the witchlight that was so familiar? Something in Jace stopped him from leaving the witchlight lying around. He put it in his pocket.

* * *

**Haha by the way, I got like 4 reviews saying they wanted to hit Alora. Glad I'm evoking such er... strong emotions ^_^v... Well, not much Alora in this chapter, but next chapter, Alora will arrive at the Institute, PINKY PROMISE!!! NOW GO! REVIEW! The more reviews, the eviler Alora is! (That's a lie. I have a plan for Alora, and the more reviews, the sooner I update. And the longer the chapter. **

**P.S.: By the way, purplegoddess815, I am a girl :) Either that, Or I've been buying the wrong underwear my whole life. Just saying.**

**Super P.S.: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! April 2nd, 5:55 in the morning. I want reviews! Can we get to 30??? ^_^ luvv u guys! **

**Mega P.S.: For some reason, whenever I try to write "guys", I always write "huys". I have no clue why.**


	8. Hope? Or the opposite

**I'm going to make this top A/N short, but the one at the bottom will be long, so BE PREPARED! (Or you can ignore it, that works too)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I mean, I've said this the last 8 chapters. Do you get the point???**

* * *

Clary sat on the window seat of one of the ginormous Institute library windows. Great. _Just great._ Anytime now, some beautiful shadowhunter was supposed to arrive and she would probably steal Jace away. _Wonderful._

The doorbell rang. She was here. Clary ran down the steps barefooted, jumped onto the banister, slid down, but Church still beat her to the door. The door opened to reveal a tall, slim girl with long, straight, light brown hair dressed in all designer black. She was practically the exact opposite of Clary and looked like exactly Jace's type. Alora eyes quickly surveyed Clary, showing no emotion. Then Alora broke into a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Alora. Are you Clary? Nice to meet you!" She had a bright, cheerful voice.

Clary smiled tentatively, " Um, Yea. You too." Just then, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus walked up. Alora introduced herself to all of them. Jace volunteered to show her to her room. Of course. It was weird, though. Wasn't Alora supposed to be mean? She seemed actually nice. Not all sarcastic nice, but sincere. It was bizarre.

---Izzy---

What was up with the Alora girl? Why was she acting all nice? Everyone else seemed to fall for her nice girl act, but Izzy had known a lot of girls. She wasn't going to give in yet.

---Clary, sort of---

Clary walked into the kitchen, but froze at the door. Jace and Alora were talking by the fridge. Laughing. Smiling. It made Clary want to puke. Was Jace…falling for Alora? Impossible, right? But the way that her grinned at Alora, his eyes flashing flirtatiously, Jace was definantly interested by Alora. Just then, Jace looked over and caught Clary staring.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alora smiled brightly, "Hi Claire!"

"Clary," replied Clary, raising her chin, "My name is Clary. And I _was_ going to get something to eat, but looking at you two made me lose my appetite." She walked away. _Darn it!_ _Why ha she said that? Why couldn't she act nicer, like Alora?_

---Back in the Kitchen…---

Alora bit her lip, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking up at Jace.

Jace looked back at her, "No, she's been a bad mood since I met her. Just ignore it."

Alora smiled and placed her hand on Jace. She was a little confused on what had happened between Jace and Clary. There seemed to be no couple to break up. But it seemed like she could make Clary furious just by being with Jace. This would be an interesting game.

---Magnus---

Magnus was frustrated. He didn't show it, of course, but the fact that he had spent a whole week trying to figure out Jace's memory issue and had found almost nothing. Magnus felt like he was failing Alec, and the rest of them. Not to mention that the girl, Alora was irritating Magnus. Magnus hated the cheerful optimistic type. Luckily, Alora seemed to have no interest in Alec. Magnus already had enough on his plate.

* * *

---Later---

Clary was in the Institute library, reading. Or at least pretending to read as she mentally ranted on about stupid Jace and irritatingly kind Alora. The door opened. Speak of the she-angel, it was Alora.

"Hey Claire…y," began Alora, "can I talk you?"

_Uh, no._ "Sure! What's up?" Something was obviously up with the connection between Clary's mind and mouth.

Alora bit her lip, "Well, Alec told me about what happened to Jace."

_Wow._ Clary frowned, _thanks Alec._

" And, you see," continues Alora, "I worked at a hospital for a while in Paris and maybe I can help with Jace."

Clary's jaw dropped. "_Seriously?_" Maybe Alora wasn't bad after all! Clary ignored the pain that came when Alora mentioned Jace. "You could get Jace's memories back?!"

"I can't guarantee anything, but I think I could help."

This was amazing! The whole world brightened and suddenly, the thought of Jace didn't bring as much pain as before. Alora, strange as it was, had given Clary hope. And at this point, hope was all she had.

* * *

**Luverly. Now, I reallllyyy hope that you guys aren't fooled by Alora. She's clearly evil. Or at least, will be by-actually, I'm gonna stop giving stuff away. Time for the thanks yousss. First of all, 6 reviews in 1 day! YAY! And 3 of them said "happy birthday" and that was really nice, so thanks. Now some stuff I wanna say:**

NotADeamYetNotANightMare: 1st, did you mean to spell "deam"? Or did you mean "Dream"? And haha injuring Alora would be enjoyable :)

LoveTheVamps01: For some reason, the fact that you reviewed a second time just to say Happy Birthday makes me really happy! I was almost born on April fools day...In my old neighborhood, we had birthdays on April 2(me), 4(my old best friend), 6, and 8. It was bizzare.

xoxlil-devilxox: Thanks for the song and all the cute emoticons! Long, attractive looking(i guess one would say), reviews make me happy! And BTW, my name is Leah :)

LabyrinthOfDarkness:I love that you put yourself in Clary's shoes. However, just saying, if you killed Alora, I think Jace would be slightly freaked out and might possibly think that you're a cyckopath. Just saying...

**I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!! Write an intresting review and I'll try to comment! I wan't gonna post for another week, but all the wonderful reviews inspired me and SHOOT! I wasn't gonna post another chapter till we reached 30! Oh well, thanks to the peeps above, the past reviewers, and "Sarah" who wished me happy birthday for reviewing cuz I'm just gonna post this chapter now! But I decided, I'll post the next chapter when we reach 40 comments. That's right, 40. TA-TA!!! Love you darliinnggss!!!**


	9. What is the opposite of hope?

**YAY! 40 reviews! Just got on computer and i had 10 new reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters but I do own Alora which kinda sucks cuz everyone hates her. This chapter kinda got me mad at Jace, too, even though it wasn't really his fault. But enough rambling...ON WITH THE STORYY!**

---Alora "helping" Jace---

"Ok, Jace. Do you remember anything?" asked Alora, touching Jace's shoulder.

Jace sighed and put his hands over his face. "No, but it was something really important that I forgot. I have to remember. Does it have to do with that Clary girl?"

Alora's eyes flashed for a millisecond before returning to their bright, happy look. "Well Jace, it only seems important because you can't remember it. Actually, it might be better if you gave up on remembering them and focused on making new, happier memories."

Jace leaned toward Alora. "With you?" he asked coyly.

"I'd like that." Alora grinned.

"Alora," hesitated Jace, "You're sure that those memories weren't important?"

Alora stroked his cheek, "Positive."

* * *

At first when Alora had offered to help with Jace's memory issue, Clary's mood had brightened considerably. But that was before Clary realized what that meant the past week, Alora had spent almost all her time awake with Jace. Clary had tried to join them, but she was obviously a third wheel. It was a conundrum. Clary wanted to spend time with Jace and didn't want Alora anywhere around him, but Alora might possibly be the key to unlocking Jace's memories. And how could Clary ignore an offer like that? Now, Clary visited Jace once a day at the most. She truly missed Jace. His laugh, his touch, his smile that he showed only to Clary(thank the Angel he hadn't shown Alora THAT smile…yet), even his irritating sarcasm. Even when Clary was with Jace, he hardly spoke. Clary decided that she was going to visit Jace. He would remember her. He _would._

Clary heard laughter through Jace's door. She knocked and Alora's voice called, "Come in!" She did. Jace and Alora were sitting on the bed, looking very comfortable. Which, in turn, made Clary very Uncomfortable. "Um," she began, "can I talk to Jace?"

Jace ignored her, but Alora grinned, "Sure!"

Clary bit her lip. "Alone?"

"Oh!" smiled Alora, "Of course! I'll go get something to drink for all of us. You two take your time!"

"Iced tea!" called Jace, still ignoring Clary.

After Alora left, smiling of course, there was an awkward moment of silence as Jace continued to pretend that Clary didn't exist and Clary tried to figure out what to say. Clary figured that maybe if she talked about some of the things that had happened in the last six months, Jace might remember something.

"Ok," she said, "I'm going to tell you something. Speak up if any of it sounds familiar, ok?"

Jace finally looked at her and stared, which Clary took as a yes.

"Valentine is my father." No response, but Jace continued to watch her. "Stephen Herondale is your father." Jace looked slightly interested. "Uhhh…you killed my brother. And-"

Jace cut Clary off. "Sebastian." he muttered.

Clary glowed. Did he remember? "You remember?"

"I know I killed someone," replied Jace, "And now I know that he was your brother."

Clary pursed her lips. "Do…you…know…what he…did?"

Jace stared, confused. "What?"

"Do you…know why you killed him?" Clary wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go down this path, but if it would help Jace…

"No. But I do know that if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me. And I'm guessing that's part of the reason."

Clary sighed, "Part of it. A rather small part."

Jace raised an eyebrow. Clary glared, "I hate it when you do that!"

Raising his hands defensively and keeping his eyebrow raised, Jace replied. "Well why did I kill him?"

"Well," Clary hesitated, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Tell me!" pressed Jace, turning his head and looking at Clary with pleading eyes, "Pleeaasssee??"

Clary smiled. "Sorry! How about this. I'll tell you if you answer this. The memories you lost. Do you know anything about them?"

Jace opened his mouth to answer and remembered what Alora had said about his memories. "Well, I know one thing for sure. They weren't important. At all. In fact, I think that I'll give up on remembering anything."

Clary's heart stopped. Give up? What? Jace didn't think those memories were important? They were the most precious times of her life! And Jace didn't care? Clary was shocked. Just then, Alora walked in. She saw the two together.

"Hey Clary, can I talk to you?"

Clary nodded silently and walked over to Alora.

"Clary," whispered Alora, "I really appreciate you coming, but I feel like you visiting stresses Jace out. He's finally recovering from the emotional stress and I think that you're a minus. No offense of course, but would you mind not coming anymore?"

Clary felt tears coming. "Of course." she rasped and turned away. The tears began pouring out, Before she could walk out the door, though, Jace called out.

"Hey Clary."

Clary whipped her head around tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "Leave me alone, Jace. Just leave me alone." Then she walked away, leaving Jace with a stunned expression. Clary dashed to her room and laid down on her bed to sob to herself.

---Back with Alora and Jace L---

Jace felt awkward. "Hey Alora…are you sure that she has nothing to do with my memories?"

Alora cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yea, why?"

**"Well," Jace hesitated, "You know, she's always really energetic, and for some reason…seeing her tears…it gave me this weird feeling…like I wanted to comfort her…" Actually, he'd wanted to hold her, and tell her that is was alright(which it probably wasn't) and destroy all of her bad memories, but he would feel awkward telling all that to Alora. "Seeing those tears, I felt pain. Like I should go help her."**

* * *

***GASP!* A turning point? Could it be? Find out next time on Intertwined Hands! HEHEE I sounded like some TV announcer... but really, find out next time!**


	10. This chapter is the opposite of hope!

**I was a bit dissapointed this time, only 4 new comments. Is it because spring break ended? Well anywayys...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Knock knock. Who's there? Imnot. Imnot who? IM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE I DONT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STUFF. OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I DO OWN THE 3 BOOKS IN THE SERIES AND IM GONNA BUY CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS WHEN IT SOMES OUT BUT I DONT THINK THAT COUNTS. So does anyone actually read these? Comment!**

* * *

As Clary cried, she remembered what Hodge had told her, before he...died. Hodge had told her that most of the time, people didn't cry when they were sad or frightened, but when they were frustrated. Now, Clary's tears were ones of frustration, heartbreak, and anger-at Alora, Jace, and herself. Clary cried herself to sleep, and when she awoke, she decided to visit Jace. Clary hadn't wanted to tell Jace what he had forgotten, she had wanted Jace to remember on his own. But what if telling him what he had forgotten _helped_ jog some of his memories? She had to try. After breakfast.

Once Clary had filled herself with blueberry pancakes(from Taki's-no one trusted Izzy's dishes), she walked to Jace's room. She stood outside the door for about ten minutes, trying to decide how to tell him. Would he believe her? What if telling him didn't change anything? What if he remembered and still chose Alora??? Finally Clary opened the door a crack.

She whispered, in case he was still sleeping. "Hey Ja-" Clary stopped short when she looked inside. Jace and Alora were kissing in a rather…intimate position on Jace's bed. Clary's breath caught in her throat. Jace was slightly…distracted, but Alora saw Clary. Clary wasn't sure if she imagined Alora's quick, gloating grin. It could have been her imagination. Or not. But it didn't matter either way. Because Clary was done.

* * *

---Izzy, sort of POV---

Izzy was worried. She had heard the whole story from Clary. Unlike last night, Clary wasn't crying this time. She just sat there on her bed, calmly, talking like normal. But refusing to visit Jace again. And when Izzy looked in Clary's eyes, she didn't see sparkling emerald like usual. She saw a pale, dull, empty, emotionless jade.

"Come on, Clary!" begged Izzy, "What do you mean, _You're done_?"

Clary raised her chin indignantly. "I mean, that I'm done wasting my time on Jace. Who cares if he gets his memories back?!"

"Uhh…Alec? Magnus? Me? EVERYBODY?"

Clary glared, "Then why don't _they_ talk to Jace?"

"They do," replied Izzy, biting her lip, "But _you're_ the one that Jace forgot and _you're_ the one that is most likely to be able to retrieve Jace's memories."

"Well _I'm_ sick of dealing with Jace! I don't care if he remembers me!"

"Then do you care if he ends up in Alora's evil clutches?"

Clary was silent for a moment. "You want to know the truth?"

Izzy waited for Clary to continue.

Clary sighed. "You know, I had this crazy belief, at the bottom of my heart that even if he lost his memories, no matter what, Jace would still choose me. But I was wrong. Jace chose Alora."

Isabelle's heart ached for the redhead. Izzy had never had a close female friend and it hurt to see Clary like this. "Clary, you don't know what Jace was like before he met you. He never _cared_ about anything else. You don't understand. Even now that he's forgotten you, he's not like he was before. You _changed_ him Clary."

The two friends sat in silence as Izzy's words sank in. Finally, Clary ran her fingers through her hair.

"Izzy, seeing him with Alora, it hurt. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet, but powerful, and Izzy got off of Clary's bed.

Before she closed the door, she took one final look at Clary. Clary looked tiny under her mass of red hair, like something was crushing her. And Izzy couldn't bear to watch anymore.

* * *

**Aww...Izzy shows her sweet side...I thought about adding Jace POV along with all this, but with so little feedback, i wasn't feeling inspired. Sorry! But I have a plan for the next few chapters and I'll give you a hint! IF YOU REVIEW! If we make it to 50 reviews by tomorrow, I'll post the hint. If we make it to 60 reviews byyy WEDNESDAY, I will post extra chapters. If not, I'll just post 1 chapter on Wednesday. I'm reading this fanfic with like 8 chapters and it has over 100 reviews so im jealoouus... But I'm not as good of a writer as the over 100 person so it's ok. But REVIEW! **


	11. OH HOHO! I LOVE JACE!

**Ahh I love you guys! I think we have like, what, 11 reviews? And they're all so sweet! _!!! Haha well, instead to just giving you a sneek peek for all the reviews, I secided to give you the next chapter! YEY!**

**Disclaimer: Argh I don't feel like this. So I'm not Cassandra Clare. *BAM***

* * *

Valentine smiled. At first, before trying it on any of his children, Valentine had administered angel blood into his own bloodstream. He had thought there was no effect, but apparently there was. The Angel Raziel had killed his body. But his soul had flown to the closest thing it could find. Not Valentine's body, but the body of Valentine's son. Valentine had been able to survive through Sebastian's body, but he was weak and Idris was too strong. He had lost possession of the Mortal Instruments. So now? Valentines mission was no longer to create a new race of shadowhunters. No, it was to exert revenge on Clarissa, who had stolen his place, his wish, his glory. Clarissa had taken everything from Valentine. So it was only fair that Clary lost everything too, wasn't it? Tomorrow, Clarissa would lose everything. Including her life.

* * *

Clary sighed and flopped down onto her bed. It was like all of her tears had been used up the previous night. Now all that she had left was…emptiness. But Clary was sick of getting rejected by Jace. She was done with him. And with that thought, Clary fell asleep in her warm, cozy bed. But she would be in for a surprise when she woke up. Because it would be a while before she went to sleep in her own bed again.

When Izzy woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was offer to make breakfast. But after Alec and Magnus quickly told her that they would pick something up at Taki's, the _second _thing that she did was check on Clary. After yesterday, she wasn't sure what she would find. Izzy rushed to Clary's room, but found…nothing. Nothing. Clary was missing.

Izzy knew the fastest way to call a meeting. She let out a high pitched scream. "HEEELLLPP!"

Alec arrive in a matter of moments. "Izzy! Are you ok?"

"Of course I am," snorted Izzy, tossing her hair.

Alec looked confused. "But then…?"

Magnus sauntered in next, clearly in no rush.

"You know, Magnus," said Izzy slowly, "Should I be insulted that it took so long for you to come?"

Magnus smiled. "I don't run, darling. The sparkles come off when I run. Plus, it's not my fault that this Institute has so many stairs."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Magnus. Where's Jace?"

"Probably enjoying himself with Alora." replied Magnus. "I came here just because Alec did. Alec is the only one who still falls for your 'screaming trick'. He seems to have some sort of sister complex."

"So that's what you really think of me, huh, Magnus?" It was Jace. With Alora hanging on to his arm possessively.

Izzy glared, "Guys, it's urgent. Clary is missing."

There was a moment of silence.

Then Alec spoke. "Well, Magnus can perform a tracking spe-"

But he was interrupted instantly. Jace pulled himself out of Alora's grip, pushed everyone out of the way, and jumped out the window.

Everyone rushed to the window. Jace had landed easily and was dashing away.

"He's going to save Clary isn't he?" croaked Alec. It had been over a month since finding out that Jace had angel blood, and Alec still wasn't comfortable seeing Jace jump out of 3rd story windows.

Izzy and Magnus nodded in response.

"But-but he _forgot _Clary! Does this mean he got his memories back?" protested Alora.

Izzy tossed her hair and turned to Alora. "No. It's Jace's instinct. His instinct to save Clary."

* * *

**HAHA! OHH I LOVE THAT ENDING! Well, I stole it from Hana Yori Dango, where I got the plot idea from my fanfic. But I really love that. Jace's brain might have forgotten Clary, But his body, his whole self remembers Clary. So YAY! HAHA well, I'll try to post more tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Keep it UUUPP!!!**


	12. Die, Clary, DIEE! Unless Jace saves you

**Ello! Sorry it took me so long(3days) to update! I was kicked off the computer and just wrote Chapter 13 while doing homework and such. Sorry, it's another short chapter, but as soon as I post this chapter I'll start working on Chapter 14! ENJOYY!!!**

**Disclaimer:My writing skills aren't as good as Cassandra Clare. I mean, look how short my chapters are!!!**

* * *

When Clary awoke, the first thing that she felt was an icy slap of wind. The sting remained as Clary attempted to right herself, but her body was bound. This wasn't your average binding rune. Clary's body was weighed down and it was difficult-no make that impossible to move. There were weights hanging off of her wrists and ankles. And for some reason, she was wearing a long, white wedding dress. _What the Angel was going on???_ Suddenly, a shadow appeared over Clary's immobile body.

"Hello Clarissa," It was a familiar voice. A voice that Clary connected to many terrible memories. Her mother's kidnapping, Jace's almost death, Jace and her falling off a cliff… The voice belonged to world's greatest dad, Valentine.

Clary glared. "Valentine," she spat. Fortunately, her voice still worked. "Haven't we been in this same position recently, _Dad_?"　Seriously. Couldn't Valentine muster up a little creativity in his "Kill Clary" plans? Although this time, they were at a different part of the lake. This cliff wasn't far from the ground, but was right next to the deep water.

"Don't call me that, Clarissa. You stole my life. It's time for me to return the favor."

Clary gaped at her "father". He was seriously going to drown her. And it was a little late to call the child abuse hotline. Clary was going to die. Die without saying goodbye to anyone. Not to Jace. She would die and Jace wouldn't even remember her.

"Goodbye Clarissa." Those were the last words that Clary heard. Valentine dropped her dramatically off the cliff. The icy water surrounded her. The heavy weights pulled her deeper. And right before Clary blacked out? She saw a golden angel.

* * *

---The long awaited Jace POV---

As Jace ran, he didn't feel thoughts or emotions. It was like his body was on auto command. In fact Jace was running faster than he ever had. And he wasn't even doing anything. It was bizarre. His body took him to a portal that led to Idris. More specifically, the Lake of Mirrors(A/N sorry I don't remember the name of the lake…) As Jace traveled through the portal, an image flashed into his mind. It was the redhead. Clary. At once, Jace knew that Alora had lied. Only Clary could unlock his memories. **Jace didn't know why, but he had to save Clary.(That line was for vampfan11)**

When Jace dropped out of the portal onto the slippery grass, he looked around. At first, he saw nothing. Then, a flash of white crossed his vision. It was Clary. Being held by some dark-haired boy. And Jace was in auto-drive again. But not even Jace with his warp speed could reach them in time. He saw Clary drop into the black waters. With the weights attached to her, she fell so fast the Jace could see her tears falling above her. Before her knew it, he was behind the dark-haired boy. With a closer glance, Jace recognized him. It was the boy that he had killed. The one that Clary had said was her brother. _Sebastian_. Sebastian was watching Clary drown. Jace stabbed him in the back. And he knew that it wasn't the first time that he had stabbed Sebastian in this very place. Before he died, Sebastian only had time to turn around, see Jace, and rasp(in a voice that wasn't his), _"Jonathan!". _Before Sebastian/Valentine could fall to the ground dead, Jace had dived into the lake. Where was Clary?

* * *

**AAHHAHAHA! "Golden angel" oh geez. I'm so weird... Well, just as an FYI, this story will probably end befor 20 chapters unless I have a sudden spark of imagination. Actually, it might end at chapter 15. Writing fanfiction is hard, and I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! So let me set a long term goal. Before this story ends, let's make it to 150 review!!! ---completely unreachable...I know we probably won't make it, but how about this. If we get 150 reviews, I'll write another fanfic!!! HURRAH!!!**


	13. Some good old drowning drama And death

**AHHH im enjoying a nice Friday, so no long A/N at the top.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to dissapoint you all, but I'm not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Finding Clary underwater wasn't too difficult. Her red hair was like a waterproof flame. But Jace did wish that he had put on some rune to help him breathe underwater. Luckily, he had trained for moments like this and could hold his breath for about 4 minutes. Clary wasn't moving. She must have passed out. Jace grabbed Clary, but it was impossible to swim up while Clary had the weights on her. Jace grabbed his seraph blade from it's arm sheath. He whispered, "Cassiel", wasting precious breath. He hoped that the seraph blade understood what he was trying to say because not even shadow hunters could speak underwater. It did. The iridescent blade stood out in the dark waters and worked like a flashlight. The manacles that attached the weights to Clary's limbs were too close for Jace to cut through without the risk of hurting Clary, so he simply cut the chain that connected the weights to Clary's wrists. Jace was getting lightheaded, could he make it to the surface in time?

Jace looked at Clary. Shoot. She was turning paler-paler than normal and her body was cold against Jace's. Jace felt an adrenaline burst and he shot through the water. When he finally made it to the shore, his vision was blurry and his head ached. Clary still hadn't moved, but Jace could feel her tiny heartbeat against his skin. And then he passed out.

* * *

---A different POV cause Jace isn't coherent. I mean, you know, he passed out…---

Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and Alora arrived about 20 minutes after Jace. They found Jace passed out holding Clary, who was also fainted. Both were soaked.

"Um," Magnus broke the silence, "For once, I must say, It's a good thing that Jace is so stupid and impulsive."

Isabelle smiled grimly. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Is Jace dead???" wailed Alora, melodramatically. She was ignored.

"Someone has killed Sebastian. Err…Valentine…or..Sebastia-." Alec stammered, pointing at the corpse.

Magnus smiled brightly, "How about Valbastian? Sebalentine?"

Alec just snorted and picked up Jace. Izzy got Clary and the group returned to the institute.

---Back to DARLING JACE!!! And the infamous drowning Clary…---

Jace had awoken within a day. But Clary didn't wake up for another three days. Even after she woke up, her body was weak. It was one of those times when one of Hodge's drinks would have been helpful. Clary spent most of her time in the infirmary bed being treated like a princess. That is, if princesses ate coconut pancakes and had to endure multiple sarcastic comments from their "servants". She hadn't seen Jace or Alora at all except for when she first woke up. But Izzy said that Jace had been with her the whole time that she was passed out. Had he remembered?

* * *

**What do you guys think? Ok so i thought about it, and 150 is kinda unreasonable. So no matter what, I'm probably going to write another fanfic. But I would LIKE to get 150 reviews :) But lets make the goal 100. I'm thinking maybe 2 more chapters??? REVIEW!!! And by the way, I'm now addicted to Jesse McCartney's "Just so You Know". CristineClary(my current favorite fan fic author) wrote a song fic for it and I got it on itunes.**

**By the way, vampfan11, I added a line to chapter 13 for you, I was too lazy to do anymore, but thanks for the constructive criticism :)**

**Also, I was reminded that Alora had disspeared so I edited her in.**


	14. The Princess Lift!

**Ok guys, sorry but I think my writing in this chapter wasn't that great. Sorryy!!!**

**Disclaimer: AHHH Cassandra Clare could make this chapter so much better!!!**

* * *

Clary could now walk around, but her voice was hoarse. One thing was for sure. Clary wasn't going swimming again anytime soon.

"Izzy?" she croaked. Izzy walked into the infirmary.

"Yes, your highness?" Izzy asked, smirking.

Clary rolled her eyes. "What are we doing for lunch?" "Well, I was going to cook a big lunch to celebrate you getting better..."

"Uhh..." Clary hesitated. She was recovering, but Izzy's cooking would definantly not help.

Izzy sighed, "Don't worry, Clary. Everybody else said that they'd rather go out to eat."

Clary smiled gratefully. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as I get you ready." Izzy grinned deviously.

* * *

"Ugh, Izzy! I told you not to go overboard!" moaned Clary. Izzy had put her in a tight, black, sleeveless turtleneck and metallic, silver skinny jeans. The makeup was moderate, but very sparkly(like Magnus-sparkly). Her crimson hair was in a high ponytail. The heels were black and had the skinniest, highest heels that Clary had ever worn. "Seriously, Izzy? Do you not remember what happened last time you put me in heels?!"

Izzy gave Clary an exasperated look. "You'll be thankful for the way I dressed you when you see what Alora is wearing." Clary stopped complaining after that. However, when she tried to walk, she fell immediately.

Izzy sighed. Then she took a deep breath and screamed,"Jaaaaaaccee! Get up here!"

"Why'd you call Jace?" asked Clary, confused and nervous. She hadn't seen Jace in more than a week.

Jace stuck his head through Izzy's door. "You rang?" he asked in an English accent, trying to imitate a waiter.

Izzy rolled her eyes. " Clary can't walk in her heels. Carry her down the stairs."

"Wai-" began Clary, but she was interrupted.

Jace used his right hand to lift Clary's legs, then grabbed her shoulder before she hit her head. "The princess lift," he declared, smirking slightly.

Clary glared, but honestly, she didn't mind being in Jace's arms.

"Don't ruin her hair!" moaned Izzy.

Jace inspected Clary speculatively. "I like your hair better down." he said, and ran his long fingers through Clary's hair, freeing it. Clary's breath hitched. "How many times had she heard Jace say that?

"Did you...?" Both Jace and Izzy knew what she was talking about and shook their heads.

Then why? Why was Jace acting so much like his old self? Jace carried Clary down the stairs. As soon as Alora saw Clary, she glared. Apparently Alora was shedding her "nice girl" act. But Jace was being nicer to Clary, and that was what really mattered right now. As soon as Jace set Clary down on her feet gently, Alora grabbed Jace's arm possessively. Jace's face was unreadable, so Clary couldn't tell how he felt about Alora.

The group made it to Taki's in one piece, although Alora spent the whole car ride glaring daggers at Clary. When they walked in, a game of musical chairs began. Alora wanted to sit next to Jace and as far away from Clary as possible. Clary also wanted to sit by Jace. No one wanted to sit by Alora. After much shuffling and stepping of toes, Alora, Jace, and Alec were on one side. Clary was across from Jace, Alec was across from Magnus, and Izzy was glaring at Alora. They all shared some sort of tropical pizzas and curly fries, except Alora, who had a smoothie, claiming that she didn't eat carbs. Or grease. Meanwhile, Clary had four slices. Jace had seven.

When Clary was full, Alora smiled angelically. "Hey Clary, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," replied Clary suspiciously, wishing that she could raise a single eyebrow.

"UM, can we talk alone?"

Clary sighed, but got out of the booth and followed Alora outside.

"What is it?" she asked.

Alora looked at Clary contemptuously, "I want you to stay away from Jace. Or I'll make sure Jace leaves you. Forever."

* * *

**sORRY for my bad writing this chapter, I was writing this in pieces so...yea. But I don't think I can finish this story in 1 more chapter so it's gonna be a little longer. Thanks for the reviews!!! Oh, and I kept making mistakes so I had to edit the last few chapters a bit. And I think my next fan fic will be a better version of "Intertwined Hands". Like, less chapters that are longer. And I'm going to put Simon in it. So...yea. Review and tell me what you think about my idea! Or tell me if you think I should just write a completly different fanfic.**


	15. Stupid Lake Poison

**Ahh! 90 reviews! Let's try to get to 110 before the next chapter! Sorry the update took a little longer than I expected, but I wrote this chapter, and when I tried to save it, everything dissapeared!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt that Cassandra Clare would forget to write Simon into her story!!!**

* * *

"I want you to stay away from Jace. Or I'll make sure Jace leaves you. Forever."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have a perfect record of breaking up couples and I'll do anything to you to keep my record." snarled Alora, crossing her arms. "So stay away from Jace. Or I'll hurt you. And Jace."

"Uh sorry, normally I would have no problem with the whole giving my boyfriend to some girl thing, but I've been having a bad week what with the drowning and all. Try me some other time. Or better yet, don't. I-" Clary was cut off by a fit of coughing. Crap. The poison from the lake must not have completely left her system. Her throat was burning. And her skin was icy cold. Three times she had fallen in that stupid lake. You'd think that her body would have built up immunity or something by now!

Alora took advantage of Clary's distraction. "You just can't stand not being the center of attention can you?" She asked nastily, raising her hand to slap Clary. "You little-"

Just before Alora's palm made contact with Clary's pale cheek, it was stopped by a familiar hand.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence or the slap." said Jace, gripping Alora's wrist disgustedly.

Alora gaped. "Jace, I-I wasn't…It's not…"

"Of course you weren't," replied Jace sarcastically, "I think you should go, Alora. Everyone has already seen through your façade. And we all know you're just a lying, deceiving, jealous little brat."

Alora looked ready to burst into tears. "But, but I-" suddenly, she whipped out a knife and jabbed it at Clary's face. If she was going to "lose face", so would Clary. But when she looked, Clary was perfectly fine. Jace had pushed the dizzy Clary out of the way and the knife had slashed his chest.

"Jace!" moaned Clary, "Are…you…o…k?" she was getting dizzier.

Alora's eyes were wide, looking at the blood staining Jace's shirt. She opened her mouth to speak, then ran off. Seeing Alora leaving, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus walked out to find Clary in Jace's arms. Her eyes were barely open and she had gone from pale and cold to hot and flushing. It was time to go.

"You know, Alora was kind of psychopathic-ish, wasn't she." mentioned Jace.

And then in what was probably never to be repeated synchronization, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus all replied, "NO DUH!" simultaneously.

The ride home was silent, but the car was full of unspoken questions. Jace held Clary the whole time. Once they arrived at the Institute, Magnus began working on an elixir potion drink for Clary, and Jace carried Clary up to the infirmary.

"Are you always such a danger magnet?" he asked, thinking that she had passed out.

But Clary spoke up deliriously. "MMHHMM. But you'll…always save mee Jaace…"

Jace couldn't hold back a smile. "Oh yea? And how do you know that?"

"Because you looove me Jace…looovvve." And with that, Clary blacked out, but Jace just sat on the edge of the infirmary bed, stunned. She was right. This feeling that he had to protect Clary. Had to be with her, it was love. Jace loved Clary. Or as Clary would say in her delirious state, Jace loooovved Clary.

* * *

**Vote about my next fanfic!!!**


	16. Jace wants to talk

**AHH! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I got tons of reviews :), but even if I tell you the reasons why I haven't updated recently, they would all just sound like lame excuses.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Cassandra Clare. By the way, her name always reminds me of Clary...**

* * *

After her delirious chat with Jace, Clary fell asleep in the infirmary bed with Jace's hand gripped tightly in her small fingers. Jace, however, stayed up much later. His body was with Clary as she slept and was treated by Magnus, but his mind was far away. To put it simply, Jace was confused. He felt as if most of the pieces to his memories were there, yet something was blocking his ability to piece the puzzle together. Would he ever be able to see the finished picture?

By the next morning, Clary was much better. Her fever and couch were gone and her skin was less blue around her neck area. She stayed in the infirmary, though, because her body was still weak. Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Jace all came to bring her breakfast. But Clary couldn't help but notice that someone was missing.

"Where's Alora?" she asked. Everyone turned to Jace.

"Uh…" began Jace, "Well she kinda ran away yesterday and she hasn't returned."

Izzy, Jace, and Magnus seemed a bit satisfied that Alora hadn't returned. Alec, being his responsible self, was worried, and Clary…was experiencing some internal conflict. On one hand, Alora had tried to steal Jace. But on the other hand, Clary, being the sensitive one, _was_ feeling slightly sorry for her. When Clary mentioned this, Jace gave her an offended look and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, it's disappointing how un-jealous you are about me and Alora. Should I be offended?"

Alec looked up from his breakfast momentarily, "Alora and I, Jace." He corrected.

"You've been cheating on me with Alora?" asked Magnus, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"No! I-I was just-" Alec sputtered.

Everyone burst into peals of laughter at this and the issue of Alora was forgotten for the moment. Once Clary was done eating, Magnus and Izzy dragged Alec downstairs to give him a makeover, thus leaving Clary and Jace alone.

There was an awkward silence at first, broken by the tortured howl of Alec. Clary and Jace burst into laughter, but Jace stopped when he heard Clary laughing. It was quieter now, and something about that laugh was familiar. Another piece to the puzzle that was Jace's memories. The edges of the puzzle were complete. Now Jace just had to fill in the hardest part-the center of the puzzle.

Jace took a deep breath. "Hey Clary…"

Clary waited for him to continue. "Yes?"

"I…still don't remember anything," he began, "but I know that you have something to do with my memories. I'm going to try to remember."

Clary was confused, "Then why did you tell me that your memories weren't important?"

"Alora lied to me," replied Jace shortly.

Clary remained silent, but was secretly glad that Jace didn't like Alora.

Jace continued, "But Clary, I know you're important. And I want to start over with you. Can we?"

Clary couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Of course. Thank you Jace. For everything."

Jace smiled back at Clary. "Meet me at the green house tonight. 11:45." then he walked out of the infirmary.

Even after Jace had walked out the door, Clary remained in the same pose, with the same expression, replaying her conversation with Jace over and over in her head. Jace hadn't remembered, but he wanted to try again. And he 'knew that she was important'. There was still hope for Jace after all.

* * *

**AHH too sleepy to write A/N...SORRY!!!**


	17. The Greenhouse Scene

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVAH!!! But that's only because I quoted some stuff from "City of Glass". Ok, so I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm getting greedy...when I first started writing, 4 reviews would have made me happy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. but I do own Alora. And I don't want Alora. So you Jace X Clary fans can have her. Rip her up. She was supposed to have more parts in the story, but I think I'll just write her out(It's almost the end anyways). If I need her back, I'll tell you guys. Hopefully she won't be too damaged by then...**

**Oh, and _italics_ means it's a quote from the story.**

* * *

Clary walked up the stairs to the greenhouse, coughing slightly. But she was almost completely healed thanks to Magnus.

"Not to self," thought Clary, "stop falling in that stupid lake."

As she opened the greenhouse door, Clary couldn't help remembering that time, so long ago, when she had first visited the greenhouse with Jace. Now that Jace had forgotten, Clary was the only one who knew of that night. That night was when the door to Jace's childhood had been cracked open. Six months had passed, and now Jace's past was in the open. Not that Jace remembered. But telling secrets hadn't been the most memorable past of that night. That midnight before Clary's birthday, Clary and Jace had shared their first kiss together.

Cheeks still burning from memories, Clary entered the greenhouse to find Jace sitting on the cool ground. Her eyes widened when she saw what he had brought. Cheese sandwiches and apples. Talk about déjà vu.

Jace handed Clary a slightly limp cheese sandwich. As she bit into it and swallowed, Jace smiled slightly.

"What?" asked Clary.

Jace kept smiling. "Nothing." he replied.

Clary raised her eyebrows, but dropped the subject.

* * *

---Jace---

I handed Clary one of the sandwiches that I had made. She took it wish a smile and took a bite. It was that sort of thing that separated Clary from the other girls I had dated. Other girls wouldn't eat the sandwich because it was slightly limp. Or had cheese. Or because it was food. But Clary didn't give eating another thought.

It wasn't till Clary interrupted my thoughts by saying, "What?", that I noticed that I was smiling.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling. Right. Like I was going to tell her that I was pondering her eating habits. Clary was still slightly confused, but she just kept eating. She was almost done with the sandwich, so I decided to start peeling some apples. I reached for my pocket knife and felt something in my pocket. It was a witchlight. More specifically, it was the witchlight that Clary had thrown at me less than a week ago. It would probably be a good idea to give it back now. Unless Clary threw it at me again.

"Here," I said, handing it to her, "I believer you…dropped this."

Clary blushed and caught it easily. Once it was in her small hands, she looked down into it, her hair like a firey curtain over her face. Something came over me and I moved her hair away from her face only to find tears streaming down her pale face. My eyes widened.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

* * *

---Clary---

Jace tossed me the witchlight and I caught it without a thought. I glanced at it, just to make sure it was mine before placing it in my pocket. But as soon as I saw the smooth surface, my heart stopped for a moment. All my memories of that night with Jace came rushing out along with buckets of tears. Luckily my hair covered my tears. That is, until Jace brushed it away. He was stunned by the tears, probably, but I didn't look up to check. Seeing his face would just make it worse.

Jace scooted over so that he was sitting next to me and let me lean against his muscular body as I cried. My little "moment" ended in a few moments, and suddenly I was embarrassed by what I had just done. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I instinctively moved away from Jace and muttered, "Sorry."

In response to me scooting away from him, Jace scooted closer to me again and placed his rough, yet gentle hand on mine.

"Are you ok?" Jace said, sounding nervous.

I attempted a small smile. "Yea. Sorry. I…don't know what that was just now."

"What's the story behind the witchlight?" he asked, "That is, if you want to tell me."

The irony of this struck me, and I gave a slightly twisted grin. "It's a birthday present from…someone special." As I spoke, my twisted grin turned melancholy.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Who? Do I know him?"

I gave him a look. "Who says it's a him?"

"Because when you sa-oh never mind," he replied, "continue with your story."

I rolled my eyes, but continued. "The…special person…isn't here right now. At first, when the person disappeared, I was sure the person would return. But now… there's a chance that he will never return." In my emotion, I had accidentally referred to 'the person' as 'he', but Jace didn't chide me about that. Instead, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Birthday present, hmm?" he asked, seeming to notice that I didn't want to talk about the 'special person' and knowing that if he promised that the 'special person' would return, that would be a lie.

I leaned into Jace. "Yep. Have you had any…interesting birthday presents?" I asked, knowing that he had.

"Well…"he began, grabbing an apple and beginning to peel it, _"When I was five, I wanted to take a bat in spaghetti."_

"Your parents didn't let you?"

"_No, that's the thing. He did. He said it wasn't expensive, and why not if that was what I wanted? He had the servants sill a bath with boiling water and pasta and when it cooled down…" he shrugged, "I took a bath in it."_

"_How was it?"_

"_Slippery."_

"_I bet. What else did you ask for?"_

(**Insert the conversation between where I left off and like page 315 of City of Glass before Jace and Clary kiss… Basically, Clary and Jace talking about birthdays. I didn't want to type the whole 3 pages in.)**

"_We should probably go downstairs" said Jace_

"_Alright," Clary said finally…_she stood up and began to take a step before noticing Jace's knife that he had used to cut the apples on the ground. _She jerked back hastily to avoid stepping on it, and her shoulder bumped Jace's-he put out a hand to steady her, just as she turned to apologize, and then somehow she was in the circle of his arms and he was kissing her. _

* * *

-normal POV---

At first, Jace seemed stunned by the turn of events. But then after a moment, the feeling of Clary in his arms felt familiar. The flowers, this night, the kiss, they all felt familiar. And when Jace's eyes met with Clary's, something shifted. Something changed.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**not. Just kidding. There will be at least one more chapter plus the alternative ending. Anyways, review tons and I'll post!!!**

**If any part of this was confusing, please review and I'll try to rewrite parts of it.**


	18. The End

**AHH I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I'M REALLY SICK OF THIS PLOT! I almost abandoned that, but I couldn't do that to you faithful readers :) ENJOYYY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clary probably doesn't own a large shirt with her baby picture on it to wear to sleep. I do. In fact, I'm currently wearing it. I'm not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Jace felt something change inside. The change echoed through the room and the kiss ended awkwardly. He stared into Clary's pure emerald eyes. He knew the truth.

Clary's eyes were hesitant. She didn't know what to believe. What was the point of believing, if there wasn't a chance?

"I remember, Clary." said Jace, his voice like a clear bell, breaking the momentary silence between the two. He attempted to pull Clary closer to him, but before he could, Clary pushed away, her head down.

Jace's brow furrowed. "Clary?" He tried to lift Clary's curls away from her face. Clary slapped his hand away.

"Don't," she whispered hoarsely, "Don't raise my hopes."

"What are you talking about, Clary? I seriously remember everything!"

Clary didn't respond. She just stood there, head down and hands out, as if to block Jace from coming closer.

Jace sighed. "What will it take for you to believe me? You wanna give me a quiz?" he joked.

Clary bit her lip. "Where did we first meet?" she asked quietly.

"Clary I was just kidd-"

"Wrong answer," interrupted Clary. "The correct answer was Pandemonium. One more wrong answer and you're _out_. No passes and only one chance to ask the audience."

_Ask the audience?_ thought Jace, looking around to make sure that they were still alone.

"Next question. Where did we have our first kiss?"

Jace smiled triumphantly. "Here in the greenhouse. The eve of your birthday."

Clary chewed her lip. "We just reenacted that one. It doesn't count."

Jace rolled his eyes.

Clary took a deep breath. "Final question. How-" her voice broke, "how could you leave me alone? How could you forget, how-" A tear dripped down and splashed onto the cool greenhouse floor.

Suddenly, Jace pulled Clary into his arms. She slumped against him.

"Sorry," whispered Jace, "I'm sorry for everything, Clary."

Clary smiled weakly, "It wasn't your fault Jace. I know that. You don't have to apologize. It's just…" her voice trailed off distantly.

Jace held her tighter. "Clary?"

"Yes?"

"Look up,"

Clary complied and as her raised her head, Jace kissed her. "I love you Clary."

Clary broke into a grin. "I love you, Jace. Forever and ever. And I'm really glad you didn't go off with Alora."

Jace chuckled. "I was never serious about her, Clary. The only girl I've ever been serious about is you. You're the only girl I ever look at. Even when I had forgotten about you, I was always watching you."

"No you weren't," replied Clary stubbornly.

Jace smiled. "I only looked when I was sure that no one was watching."

"Then why were you always with Alora?"

"I was…a little scared Clary. Scared, ok?"

"Scared of what? Me, accidentally stepping on your toes while wearing high heels?"

Jace tilted his head, "I was scared of falling head over heels in love. I knew that it would be with easier just to keep playing around like always. Falling in love means going into uncharted lands without armor."

"You said that you learned by watching me that love made you stronger." accused Clary.

Jace smiled slightly. "I had lost the memories of you dragging me into that hotel full of vampires and whatnot, remember?"

Clary sighed. "Well, when you put it that way, consider yourself forgiven." Then, Clary got onto her tip toes and kissed Jace.

* * *

**TEH END! I know I was talking about an alternate ending, but I'm so sick of this plot, I'm not going to do it. But I will post the idea so if anyone is intrested, please write it! Thanks! (I hope SerenityShadowstar doesn't mind. PM me or comment if you do) So here's the idea:**

Hey, I have another idea for you. How about when Clary gets a little better, she dedicates a sketchbook to Jace. When she's done, it's around midnight. She can't sleep so she decides to go out for a walk or something. Jace can't sleep either so he decides to wander around. He ends up at Clary's door and finds that it's open. He knocks on the door, when no one answers he walks in and finds the sketchbook on her bed. It has his name on it, he opens it and is stunned. Inside the sketchbook are drawings of all the times that he and Clary have spent together over the past month(s). On the last page, he finds the drawing of the time they spent together for the first time since Lake Lyn. They're standing face to face on the Accords Hall steps. They're kissing in a passionate embrace.(LOL) What he didn't notice was that he skipped some of the drawings, and they were from when they first met, and the weeks after that. On all the pages, there are dates of when these events happened. When he's done looking at the drawings he runs out of the room to go find Clary.


	19. CROSSOVAH!

/s/5959103/1/Crossroads_of_Destiny or if that doesn't work, http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5959103/1/Crossroads_of_Destiny My Twilight/MI crossover. Info about my Clary dies fic. Full of unexpected romance, guilt, and jealousy of sparkling. Yay


	20. Chapter 20

Very(sorta) important A/N. Actually not important at all. I just wanted to let any interested readers know that I have made a twitter. I don't have lots of things to say, but I was thinking of posting possible fanfic prompts or plots for idle writers. If interested, please follow me at average panda. Thanks!


End file.
